


War Torn

by Lethal_Tomboy



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty Modern Warfare, call of duty mw, modern warfare
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mention of abuse, PTSD, Romance, Smut, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Tomboy/pseuds/Lethal_Tomboy
Summary: An opportunity of a lifetime quickly turned sour when Dakota found herself getting thrown into a war. Now she must fight to survive with the 141 and help take down Makarov once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first piece of work on here! I might change the title of this, not sure yet..But Any feedback and kudos is greatly appreciated! Hope y’all enjoy it!

_Time: 11:30_

_Location: Afghanistan_

_Team: U.S. Marines_

 

 

_Today’s weather forecast predicts nothing but sun! The highest today will be 105 degrees with the lowest being 55 this evening. So everyone that’s out and about in this heat should definitely stay hydrated and cool! As for news, the U.S. military..._

 

The radio blared before it was soon drowned out with the sound of bullets being fired from the nearby range. The person hearing it was all too glad for that.She honestly didn’t want to hear another day of radio reports on fights they already partook in, and it got really old after a short while.

The sound of gun fire from the range went on for another hour or so before Dakota sighed and lowered her gun. At this point, she had a thin sheen of sweat on her face and arms and wiped it away after looking at her targets. She did a pretty good job at keeping her shots towards and around the middle of the targets.

Dakota clicked the mute button on the radio as she let out a deep sigh, her hand running through her hair as she sat on top of one of the ammunition boxes. "Bloody hell..." she mumbled. She absolutely hated the heat, and you'd think spending five years in the marines and spending half her time in the country would make her use to it by now." Someone not happy with the heat again?" She knew who's voice that was, and she couldn’t help but groan alittle.” Oh shush..”She said as she then slowly stood up from the box. It was the middle of the day and she still found it too early and hot to be peppy about anything." Aw, not happy I'm right, Kota~?"He took a couple steps closer to her before he poked her in the side and leaned down to peck her lips. Dakota smiled for a moment at this before she punched him in the shoulder." Ooow!" He grabbed his arm and glared at her." Not so bloody loud, ya dork!" She said with a brief chuckle escaping her lips.

“Whatever!" Andrew said with a pout as he rubbed his now sore arm. She certainly knew how to punch, and she didn't even do it that hard. Dakota chuckled and shook her head at his reaction." You're such a baby sometimes, I swear to god." She said as she crossed her arms. It was amusing to see him act like this." Am not!" He protested as he gave her a funny look. Dakota just rolled her eyes jokingly at him before giving him a teasing look.”do I, a girl, need to teach ya how to be tough?" She teased." Oh fuck you!"He countered. He knew she was just teasin him, but god help him if their team mates or anyone else heard. He’d be made fun of for weeks. And God was the thought amusing." Whatever ya say, mate." She shrugged." Now bloody come here ya big baby." She added as she pulled him close enough for her to lean up and kiss his lips. Andrew smiled into the kiss and returned it happily. They stayed like that for a good minute before they pulled away and looked at each other, taking in each other's faces.” Cmon, lets go do something else other then complaining.” He teased before earning a shove from Dakota. He only chuckled at this before he walked next to Dakota to find whatever tasks needed to be done.

The two of them quickly found work within minutes, and were soon busy cleaning their weapons under a tent, trying to keep cool. They were quiet for a short while, just focusing on taking apart the correct parts and wiping off the grease and dirt. Andrew glanced up at Dakota for only a moment before his attention went back to his gun.” I know this is totally random..but what are you going to do when we get out of here? Any plans or anything?/would you like to do when we get out of here?” Dakota furrowed her brows at this as her attention stayed on her gun.” Uh..I dunno...Where did that come from?” She asked, now pausing in her cleaning to look up at him. Andrew just shrugged.” I dunno..I was just kind of wondering, I guess.”

“Andrew, if this is about us, all you have to do ask. You don’t have to be afraid to ask me things.” Dakota said calmly.

This threw Andrew off guard, causing him to sit in silence for a moment before letting out a small chuckle.” Alright, you got me...but in all seriousness though, would you even want a future with me? I mean, I know we’ve been together for a long time and all...And I just want to know what you’re thinking.”

For Dakota, she didn’t have to think much for an answer. It was obvious how she felt about him, and how much she loved him, so it would only make sense for her to say,” of course I want a future with you, ya dork. Always had.” This caused Andrew to smile as his attention went back to his gun.” Well that’s a relief. Thought I’d have to live a life of solitude and loneliness.” He joked as he scrubbed a particularly nasty spot on his gun. He could hear her snort at this and go back to work on her gun.” You’re so dramatic.” She joked.

“You love it though.” He countered.

“Ugh, I so don’t.”

“Hey bulls-eye, quit harassing killer, would ya?” The two soldiers glanced up to see Ramirez and the rest of their team walk in.” Ya, Andrew, fuck off.” Dakota joked, playing along now. This earned them a few chuckles from their team mates as they all then sat down around them, some sighing in relief and some groaning from possibly working out too hard.” So, what brings ya in here today, Ramirez? Did ya miss us?” Dakota teased with a grin.” Ha, you’re funny.” Andrew snorted at that.” But no..I’m just here to let you guys know that shepherd is going to be here tomorrow, so make sure everything is in tip top shape. Got it?” Everyone nodded their heads and said ‘yes, sir’ before Ramirez nodded his head and said,” good. Be on your best behavior as well. Oh, and Dakota,” He added, causing her to look up.” Shepherd would to see you tomorrow morning. You don’t need to dress up.”

Dakota glanced at her team mates who all shared curious and surprised looks with her.” Me? Why?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell me much. Just said to have you meet him at the meeting tent at 0900 tomorrow.” He shrugged.” I gotta get going, got a mission I gotta prep for. I’ll see you guys later.” He said before he left the tent. The tent was quiet, save for the occasional gust of wind that hit the tent.”...the Fuck.” Was all someone said.” What did you do this time, killer? You piss off the wrong guy again?” Walter half teased.” No! At least, I don’t think so..” Dakota shrugged.” Well, either way, you’re either fucked or incredibly lucky.” Nicko, another one of their team mates, pointed out. It wasn’t every day a top ranking general wanted to speak to someone..more specially, a soldier. Everyone on base knew one out of two things was about to happen: either they were about to get into some serious trouble, or were about to get promoted. Everyone on the team hoped it was the latter this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This took me ages to write up and finish! I’d like to thank the couple of friends that proofread this and made sure this was the best it could be <3 Hope you guys enjoy!

“Wait...I’m getting transferred?” Dakota asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Technically speaking, yes.” Shepherd replied nonchalantly as he grabbed his cup of coffee, taking a long sip out of it. It was still much too early for the general to be dealing with this kind of stuff. “I don’t understand...I thought the 141 only allowed men from their country to join their team.”  
“They do, but we’ve been working with them for quite some time now...and they’ve asked us if we had any decent soldiers we could send them for evaluation. They would like to have more soldiers on their team.” Shepherd informed her, still maintaining the same look on his face. Dakota slowly nodded her head at this, taking a moment to let it all sink in.  
“Right...well I’m very honored to be chosen for such a thing, sir. Thank you.”

“There’s no need for that, Justice. I’m just simply doing my job.” He replied gruffly.

“Alright...well, when am I supposed to leave?”

“Tomorrow morning at 0800. Make sure you have everything you need packed and ready to go. Also, make sure you drop off your gear and weapons in the Armory. Task force has gear you’ll be using that’ll be more appropriate for the job.” Dakota felt her heart sink at this. She was not expecting to leave so soon, but that’s what the military does, and she should be used to it by now. “Yes, sir, I’ll make sure that it gets done.”

“Good, in that case, you’re dismissed.” Shepherd said as he waved her off and went back to drinking his coffee. She couldn’t help but bristle a little at his behavior and the way he just waved her off. She demanded more respect than that. Her mouth opened but only for a moment, quickly shutting it. The General was a hardass just like Dakota, and she knew at this moment that if she were to open her mouth and say something, she would quickly lose the fight. Not to mention, she was just given an opportunity to work with one of the most elite military teams in the world, she could not afford to ruin it.  
Reluctantly, she turned and walked out of the tent, making her way to the mess hall.

As she walked, she forced herself to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. She didn’t need that asshole ruining her day. She had more important things on her mind, like the fact that she was about to leave her team, her family, all behind.  
With her stomach turning in knots, she arrived at the mess hall. The short soldier grabbed a power bar and a bottle of water before she made her way over to a table and flopped down onto the seat. With a soft sigh escaping her lips, she ran a hand through her now messy hair and sat in silence for a moment, now going into thought.

It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel right one bit. Dakota didn’t want to leave all she knew and had behind. She felt almost like a traitor for having to leave her team behind, and that very thought made her sick to her stomach. She was sometimes too loyal for her own good, but how else was she supposed to feel? They had her back and were there for her and each other through thick and thin, through hell and back. That fact alone almost made her change her mind about accepting the transfer...but her thoughts were soon interrupted. “Hey, you ok? What’s with the long face, killer?” Walter asked as he and a few other guys from the team came over and sat at the table with her. “Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinkin’ is all.” Walter nodded at this and said, “I gotcha...what did shepard say?”

“Yeah! Was is anything bad? Did he ream you?” Nicko said, almost squirming in his seat from anticipation.” C’mon spit it out!”

A small chuckle left Dakota’s lips and she only shook her head at their antics.” Alright calm yourselves, boys! I can’t tell ya shite if you’re bombarding me with questions!” The guys soon settled down for the most part and gave her all their attention, the anticipation now almost killing them. Dakota sat there for a moment before she felt her stomach twist up again.” Well..apparently, I’ve been chosen as the select few to go off to the United Kingdom, get evaluated and maybe even train with Taskforce 141.” Walter, Nicko and Mason all just looked at her in somewhat disbelief before they all simultaneously smiled.” Alright, killer! Good job!” Mason said as he clapped her on the back, causing her to flinch slightly from the force of it.” Ow, fuck!”

“Oops. Sorry!”

“Congrats, man! We’re happy for you!” Nicko said as he and Walter gave her high fives. “What's going with you guys?” Andrew questioned as he and the rest of the team came over.” Killer here is getting special training from some Taskforce team.” Walter said as he looked up at him. Andrew looked up at Dakota, his face now unreadable as he stayed quiet for a moment. A smile then crept onto his features before he made his way over to her and gave her shoulder a pat. “Good job, ‘Kota! We’re proud of you!” The rest of the team nodded and said their congratulations as well.  
Dakota, meanwhile, was confused and angry at the same time by this. How could they be all smiling when she was about to leave for god knows how long?! “Thanks....but how are you guys not upset? Aren’t ya even a little bit sad I’m going?”  
“Well duh, Of course, we are!” Nicko said as he sat up in his seat.” In fact, I think I speak for everyone here when I say we’re pretty depressed about it, including lover boy over there!” He gestures to Andrew, who just rolled his eyes and remained quiet for a moment. He gave Dakota’s shoulder a squeeze. “...But this is a huge opportunity, Killer. Not just anyone can get an offer like that.” Walter added in as he crossed his arms. “So as depressed as we are about this, we’re also pretty proud and happy for you.” A small smile appeared onto the female soldier’s face at this, and she reached up and gave her boyfriend’s hand a soft squeeze.” And I’m sure we’re bound to meet up or even work together again. You know how missions work sometimes.” Walter said with a smile on his features. “Can’t get rid of us that easily.”

“Ya..you have a point there...thanks guys.”

“C’mon, let’s quit being so mopey and depressed and celebrate! Drinks are on me tonight!” Nicko said as he jumped off the table in excitement. “Oooh no, not this time! You nearly had C.O. Chew our asses out AND almost had to get shepherd involved!!” Walter said as he stood up as well.” Aw c'mon! Just trust me on this!” The younger soldier chuckled. “Good god...” was all Walter said before Nicko ran off to god knows where to get who knows what. Andrew then sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to give her lips a quick kiss. “Relax, babe. It’ll be alright. Let’s just forget about it for a little while and just enjoy the night.” Dakota’s smile grew at his comment before she snuck in another kiss. “Ya, you’re right. Let’s just make sure dumbass over there doesn’t get us in trouble.” She gestured towards Nicko, who was already running back with something. “The goods have arrived!” He said proudly before placing it on the table. “...Is that rootbeer?” Mason asked with a raised brow as he lifted a bottle and examined it. “You bet your ass it is! Been saving these bad boys for a special occasion!” Walter just gave him a look before Nicko raised a brow.” What? Would you rather me to grab something else?”

“NO.” The team said in unison, not even daring to guess what else he might have.” That’s what I thought.” The black haired man said smugly as he stuck his tongue out. After that, the whole team busied themselves with having fun and celebrating, with Ramirez even making a special visit. When day turned to night, and one by one, the team slowly made their way to bed, with Dakota and Andy somehow managing to sleep in the same bed together for one more night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally was able to finish this! I apologize for the long wait! This summer was not kinda to me and my bf at all, and we had to put down one of our ferrets in the beginning of September, so that took a lot outta me! But I’m back! And hopefully I’ll be able to publish more quickly now!

_  
Time: 0800_

After a night of shared drinks, laughter and memories, it was time for Dakota to go. The short woman had already gathered her things and packed them in her duffel bag before she stepped out of her team’s shared tent. She made her way over to the landing pad where a chopper waited for her,along a small group of Soldiers that were picked for the program sitting in the chopper. Her team stood off to the side, ready to say their goodbyes. Dakota could feel a tug on her heart as she went up to each and every one of them, soon shaking their hands and giving them hugs. It didn’t take long for her to reach Andy, who looked down at her with a sad yet happy look on his face. He then reached out and Shook her hand once she stood in front of him.”Like all those bums said, we’re really gonna miss you, Dakota.” Andy said before he pulled her into a tight hug. Dakota couldn’t help but snort and hug him back just as tightly, a sad smile on her face as well.” I know..I promise I’ll try to visit and call whenever I can. You guys ain’t getting rid of me that easily.” She said before they both pulled away.” Good luck out there, Killer. We know you’re gonna kick ass.” Marco said with a grin.” Thanks..same goes for you lot. I better not come back and see ya idiots a mess without me ya hear?” She teased the group.” Yes ma.” Will joked. Dakota only smiled at this before she reluctantly turned and walked up to the higher ups, who she promptly saluted and shook hands with.” Good luck out there, Justice. I know you’ll do us proud.” Shepherd said as he shook her hand.” Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best.”  
With that, she went and hopped onto the chopper, soon turning and waving briefly. She then sat down with a sigh as the chopper blades began rotating, and soon lifted off and made its way to its destination.

  _Several hours later.._

Dakota woke up upon being nudged by someone, who she responded with a groggy,” fuck, what?”  
“Easy, just letting you know we’re landing.” The young man next to her said.” Oh...right..thanks, mate.” Dakota said as she sat up and stretched. She felt the chopper slow as she grabbed her bag and felt the aircraft touch down. Everyone in the chopper hopped out with their belongings, and were soon led to a building a little ways away. A cool breeze caused Goosebumps to form on her skin. She was used to the hot, dry weather back in the Middle East..but she couldn’t help but love it at the same time. It smelled like pine trees and rain, and the cool air felt great on her face despite how chilly it was to her. If she had to be honest with herself, She much rather deal with the chilly weather then the dry heat that left her drenched in sweat on the daily.  
The group was then led into a room in the building where the officers herded them into their proper spots and soon stood at attention. A decent sized man wearing a sweater soon walked in just a moment later before stopping in front of the group and looking at them. “Welcome to The United Kingdom, muppets. Im Lieutenant Gaz and I will be your weapons and combat instructor. We have the same rules your training programs probably had: you will only speak when spoken to, do as your told, and treat each other-more importantly us- with the utmost respect. Do I make myself clear?” A chorus of yes, sirs were heard in the room, and the man only nodded and turned to the other officer.” Good, first we will get you fitted and ID’d, then go and put your belongings away. Thankfully this is a small group, so this should not take nearly as long in your old branches. Girls in one line, guys in the other.” The man said as he pointed in the direction the groups had to go in.  
There were only two other girls in the whole group, and getting fitted for uniforms and the sort didn’t take nearly as long as the guys. Once done, they were given some clean clothes before they made their way to the barracks.  
Once there, the higher ups made it very clear (after trashing someone’s bed)how important it was to keep the area clean and have their beds made every single day. For Dakota, this wasn’t an issue. The marines had ingrained this rule into her head and it was second nature for her. Plus, she didn’t want her belongings and bed scattered all over the place. The day soon came to a close with the higher ups gathering them up and saying,” Alright, That’s everything. It’s not much different then the usual shite you lots have to deal with. Be sure to be in bed by 22:00. Training’s gonna start nice and early tomorrow morning, so make sure you’re uniforms are clean and ready. You’re free to do whatever with your free time. You’re dismissed.” With that, everyone went their separate ways, with Dakota walking towards the food court. She grabbed herself an apple and water bottle, soon sitting down at a random table far away from the other soldiers. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone right now.  
It was peaceful and quiet for a while, with the soft noise of chatter in the background. The American felt her eyes begin to grow heavy when a random guy sat down across from her suddenly, causing her to jump.” Bloody hell-“ she said startled as she placed a hand on her chest.” Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!” The browned haired man said, holding his hands up. Dakota looked at the guy for a moment before her eyes narrowed slightly. ” Wait, aren’t ya the guy that woke me up in the chopper?”  
“Yep, that’s me, I guess.”He said with a shrug.” Right...well, Why’d ya wake me when we landed? You could’ve easily left me alone and gotten me in trouble.”She asked, raising a brow at him. The man only shrugged again before saying,” i dunno, Just Didn’t want you getting in trouble, is all.” Dakota couldn’t help but just look at him weirdly for a second before she took a deep breath and took a sip from her water bottle.” Well..that was kind of ya...I guess I should be thanking ya.” She said with a light snort. The man only smiled and took a bite out of his energy bar.” It’s no problem I guess.” He teased before Dakota gave him a small glare, earning a small chuckle.”Hey, what’s your name by the way?” He asked after a moment.” Dakota Justice..but my team back home called me killer. How ‘bout you, mate?”  
“Me? The names Gary. Gary “Roach”Sanderson. Pleasure to meet you, Dakota.”


End file.
